


Pocky

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [12]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: A sweet little short from Zero and Miko shorts, in celebration of National pocky day on 11/11Narratived on Zero's perspectiveIt's a bit rushed and took 3 days to get it all written.
Series: Splatoon Act [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817038





	Pocky

Today's an off day aka Charles Onturoge on duty asking witnesses to gather information so I can't bug him. I also can't bug spi… he suplexed me the last time when I complained about my boneless spine, yeah… friendship goals, I hope he apologizes soon. Kira is a therapist to help out the squid struggling with mental health and blare… well aside the fact that he's Korean and sometimes goes full slender on my friends… I still don't like him… I don't have anything against Charles' partner. No wonder why Redfield finds this dude curious… ehhh… Typical fashion of me minding my own business and doing my own thing. But there's this one kid I always see… miko. I cheered up the little guy when he was in the hospital at the time, I never thought he grew attached to me, at first I didn't like him, now reflecting on miko, he has grown a lot since I met him for the first time.

For those who don't know what I am, my name is Zero, I identify myself as a Humboldt inkling or jumbo inkling… at least that's how my mother would say this to me and my younger brother [Redfield]. I guess some can see why I'm menacing because of my ability. Like demonic powers… I don't mean religion of course nor any of it. I'm 100% single… I'm scared to do a confession… especially for my friends. I almost died once in my life, I shouldn't die for the second time.

One day, the typical fashion of my awesome haircut… still hoping my other tentacle can grow back… I'm pretty sure I can finally see my tentacle is near complete in regenerating, not sure if I'll ever get it back... The scars remained, especially my left ear due to an incident from long ago. My scars around my chest have no visibility, I guess it faded overtime. I can't let my negative thoughts get to me, I have to go buy some pocky, for myself… and a couple of friends. I'm urging you to do one of those challenges, I guess I'll probably be more Ashamed than ever. No… I'm sure as hell am craving for some of that pocky. My younger brother, Redfield, watching behind my back and goes "what the f*ck, Zero". Redfield is all confused about what I just said to myself. I should have used my mind to avoid being too odd. "That's none of your concern, red" giving Redfield an excuse "...yeah, I hear that everyday, bruh" Redfield sounding so bored. I immediately exit through the window… hey windows are much quicker than these hinges.

I quickly traveled to a store after super jumping from my home, at least I don't have back pain today. Thanks to the store being still open, I can Finally breathe. I can enter the store casually and head to my favorite ile and holy f- oh… it's miko, as per usual. I hid somewhere out of sight, I'm not scared or anything really. Miko cannot see me if I'm hiding somewhere but… I continue to stare at the snack ile. Sh*t, the store might think I'm a stocker or something, I swear I'm not doing that on purpose. There was no progress on miko, he's having a hard time reaching for the pocky cuz of his height "come on…" as miko couldn't reach. Oh cod, I see the comedic purple having an idea… a bad idea, he began to climb on the shelves of the stores. Seeing these shelves are pretty much in bad shape and might break apart. It's hazardous especially for his size, I don't know if I wanna keep watching or help him out for just pocky. "Ohhh… that's better, one more til I catch the snack" miko is oblivious to danger, I looked next to the stack of pocky… sharp objects… Oh-no, that's too much. I refuse to be paralyzed any longer and I decide to enter the ile.

A lot of running and a moment about to be taken by disaster, the shelves are about to break apart and "Whoa-" miko misstep and trips… "oh f-" but I managed to get a hold on miko and… proceed to lift him up… his weight is killing me but I didn't care, it's for his safety. "Gotcha!" Miko successfully gets a stack of pocky, does he realize I helped him out? "Yay!!" Miko cheered happily. I'm shocked he has the gut to get here. "Oh hello zero!" Miko stares at me, I dropped him on the floor, he seems to be too obvious to pain "wait what? I thought I was tall! No… it be you, Hey! You lift me up on purpose now did you?" "...well then buddy, you should have asked for someone to get that for you instead of just getting it yourself, besides these shelves are in bad shape, you could have been flatten or even worse" I explained to miko. "...nah" oh I see how this kid is. "I just want the pocky because I'm very hungry, and I thought I would give some to you," miko giggled. 

Miko Isn’t the selfish type who would hog all the snacks to himself, he shares him to a lot of friends no matter what they are… as for me… i can be pretty selfish sometimes. We shouldn't be sitting there in the ile with a kid, somebody let alone the manager wouldn't be appreciated. But we weren't the only ones alone, there was a bystander looking at us… a mixture of teal and blue with all the fancy bandage wrapped right til the right eye… now seeing him not so yellow green and seen as a different color… Do I know him? No, that ain't someone I really know, that would freak me out, but it's San. "Ohhh… we were about to head to the checkout to buy some pocky" miko quotes. The boy looked sad as if we were ignorant to him. A little too quiet… maybe he's fickle? No… no… I saw him but I don't think I can translate sign language very well. San is different from us, he cannot Speak English or any language and well… maybe he has the inability to speak or something, at least he can hear us with a simple nod or head shake, but sign language… He uses his hands very well. San points out the stack of pocky. I don't know how much san wants unless they're after our prize. "Oui?" I spoke.

"We must go for checkout, I'm already hungry" miko spoke as if he wasn't hungry already, then I turned to San. With a sad look they have… after speaking to us in sign language, I couldn't understand other than yes or no… would that be because we're hogging all the pocky for ourselves. Perhaps he really wanted pocky. I said to them if they can hear me, he shakes his head meaning yes. But the opposite came, San just simply walked past me and grabbed some for himself. What are they going to do with a small portion for? "Hey, buddy! What are you doing?" Miko asked curiously. San points to himself. "Yes you, are you a fan of pocky? Are you curious about our snack?" "Uhh...miko, do not add pressure to the customer, you might make him feel uncomfortable" I said to miko. San shrugged at us and narrowed his eyes. What is his deal with us? Is he waiting until we leave the ile or are we all paying for the stack of pocky? I don't think san is as pokey as miko but I can tolerate enough. Instead I picked up the stack and proceeded for checkout… and there goes my mulah… I'm not trying to gain any weight or anything.

Oh boy the checkout station all but one are broken… I've seen better or worse but I rather scan in everything. Miko was behind me of course, san was waiting for me to finish, and an awful grin on my face… trying not to get mad. Scanning in items is tedious… as in scanning every last box of pocky, I try my best to have a good day… "wait what? That's too much" miko thought I didn't have enough mulah for that. "Uhhh… don't worry Miko, I have le mulah" I said optimistically. San covered his mouth… okay, barely enough mulah to afford all of that stack. Miko was dancing around, he might have the best evening… at least I hope he is. San gave me a tap and showed what miko is doing. "San, Buddy. That's how he is everyday. He needs all the fun he's going to need, let the boy have his day" I explained. I think san shook for a bit then looked at me funny. I smirked a bit… I didn't give any f*cks… not in a bad way off course.

I was drenched in sweat after that day… but I can savor it. A hand signal came from San after he had to pay and then walked backwards. I waved San goodbye and smiled, I sure hope they come home safely. And that last day of that summer breeze before it becomes bitter cold for tomorrow. I gotta head home soon, I have work to do with my friends tomorrow. Miko for some reason decided to follow me. "Miko… don't you know how to head home on your own?" I ask. "I'll do that later Zero ^^" ...no silences for me huh? Can't catch a break, I opened a pack and just slurped. "Hehe… it sure is great to eat some pocky" miko smiled and proceeded to eat more than one pocky stick, holy crap I didn't think miko would fit all these sticks in his mouth. My eyes widened, screaming internally, I haven't even finished one. "Are you good" I questioned, miko nodded in agreement. My goodness… I hope I don't have a headache afterward, all I wanted was a snack… I'm with a minor, like a kitten always clingy to the owner, each minute I look around… I felt like I was missing my friends… especially the one who I don't want to see again… I was glad I wasn't part of their life after the incident… the last snack I had with someone… was pocky… now I'm better than I was in the past.


End file.
